The Happy Cow: Complete
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Demyx wants someone to love him, Zexion just wants someone to like him. Spin off from the Happy Cow for Zemyx/Dexion Day 9/6/09.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oh no, I uploaded another oneshot rather than working on my multi-chapter stories. I know, it's terrible, but I really wanted to have this for Dexion/Zemyx Day 9/6. So without further ado, here is the Happy Cow II, a day late. Happy Labor Day, celebrate it with some Zemyx.

Word Count: 4,471

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**The Happy Cow: Complete**

"Dem, I know your shift's over but Marly just called and said he's not coming in. I'll pay you overtime if you stay and help me out." Axel asked Demyx as he threw his hoodie on.

"Aww, you know you don't have to pay me overtime," Demyx smiled at his best friend, "but I always appreciate it." Axel beamed at the prospect of having help for the afternoon. A few years ago Demyx had jumped at the opportunity to open an ice cream shop with Axel. He had thought it was a great idea and, as it turned out, it was. He and Axel co-owned the Happy Cow ice cream chain, and were both moderately wealthy.

Demyx sighed as he began to take his hoodie off then froze. The most gorgeous man his eyes had ever beheld walked past the shop window. His hair looked silky to the touch, his face looked absolutely delectable, he could swear he could hear a deep and sultry voice come from the gorgeous man's mouth, and he had to have all of it. "Did you see that guy?!" Demyx asked excitedly, pointing out the window.

"No, I wasn't looking." Axel answered distractedly.

"Oh my ice cream cones! He was gorgeous. He's got this blue emo like hair covering his right eye and the left eye matches his hair! I gotta go Axel!" Demyx yelled as he ran out the door and after the blue haired man. His eyes scanned the crowd he was now shoving his way through, but he was unsuccessful in finding the short blue haired man. The man's height was seriously hindering Demyx's search.

Without warning, Demyx found himself flying through the air after tripping over an object that wasn't there. He was always doing that, grace was not a quality he possessed. And as his palms hit the rough sidewalk, painfully protecting the rest of his body from the impact, that fact became even more apparent to him. There was nothing to trip over for miles, and yet, he was sprawled across the ground with a crowd advancing upon him. "Oww," He squeaked in pain when one of the crowd stepped on his already scraped hand. Hastily, he retracted his hands off the ground. _What dicks, can't they see someone's bleeding on the ground? Now I'll never find Mr. Sexy. Maybe that's for the best._ Demyx had his fair share of boyfriends, and all of them had treated him like garbage. He gave his heart away too easily, and the result was always full of misery. He just wanted someone to love him, but he always picked the wrong men, and gave them too much control over his life. He had made it so that his happiness was dependent on another's love for him. However he had yet to find anyone who actually wanted to make him happy. Every man he'd had been with only wanted him for one thing, and it wasn't love.

He didn't know why he was so captivated by this blue haired man, but he knew that the mystery man already held part of his battered and bruised heart. He had to fight tooth and nail to get the broken pieces of his heart back from his most recent boyfriend, and he'd already given it away again. He'd given it to a man he'd never even met, and he knew this had the potential to end horribly, but he couldn't help it. He wanted somebody to love him, and as ridiculous as it was, he felt as though he'd fallen in love at first sight.

Now, he was sitting on the sidewalk with people knocking into him and part of his heart missing. When a suitcase landed painfully in the back of his head, Demyx decided it was time to get up, but every time he tried to put his hands down to help himself up, someone else was trampling him. _Bitches._ Finally the crowd cleared for a brief moment and Demyx took the opportunity to put a hand down and try to stand up. He was immediately rewarded with a thin heel digging itself deep into battered hand, "Ahh…" Demyx cried as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

He flinched when a pair of black converse came into his line of view, thinking they were about to kick him in the face, but was relieved when he looked up just in time to see the blue haired man shove the woman who had her heel in his bloody hand away. The woman looked like she was about to give the blue haired man a stern lecture about respecting others but something in his face, which Demyx couldn't see, must have scared her given that she quickly ran off. Then a delicate hand was placed in front of his face, and dark blue eyes met light blue eyes. Demyx happily used the hand to help himself up.

"Are you okay?" The blue haired man asked, still holding Demyx's hand. As he awaited an answer he began to shift Demyx's slightly larger hand in both of his own examining the wounds he'd gotten in the fall and the crowd abusing him. He tsked at the awful marks on the blonde's hands before shaking his head and saying, "Come with me." His voice was everything Demyx had imagined, deep sultry, commanding, hypnotizing, "Hey, did you get hit in the head or something. You haven't said anything. You didn't get a concussion or brain damage did you?" The blue haired man asked as he started dragging Demyx towards a large fountain in the middle of the square.

Demyx allowed himself to smile at the man's question. He was curious about what kind of answer he could give if he did indeed have brain damage. Could someone with brain damage even answer coherently? They probably wouldn't even be able to talk right, which reminded Demyx that he had yet to say anything to the gorgeous man. "Oh, um, I'm okay. Uh…I did get hit in the head though." Demyx stammered. _Why am I stammering?_ The slender hand around his own was making his knees feel weak. It was like that fairytale feeling that people describe in movies. He hadn't felt that with any of his ex-boyfriends, but he felt it with this stranger, this beautiful stranger. None of his exes would help him up either, but this blue haired stranger was helping him. Demyx had to know his name. "What's your name?"

"Zexion, and yours?" The sultry voice asked.

"Demyx."

"It's nice to meet you Demyx, can you sit down." Demyx did as he was told and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Then Zexion kneeled in front of his legs and pulled a napkin out of his jacket. Shivers ran down Demyx's spine when Zexion leaned over one of his knees to wet the napkin in the fountain water, and then kneel back down in front of him grabbing his sore hands and wiping the blood and dirt off of both of them. Then Zexion used his own shirt sleeve to dry Demyx's hands and sat down next to him. "I saw you fall. You were there…and then you were gone. I didn't see anything you could trip over, though."

"Yeah um, that kind of happens to me a lot. There's nothing around for miles but I'll trip. My friend, his name is Axel, he used to be concerned about my lack of grace, now he laughs with me about it. Unless of course I'm bleeding all over the ground, then he'll put his worry face on and help me out. My ex-boyfriend would just scoff and keep walking like he didn't even know me. And one time, one time I tripped at one of his business parties, and I knocked over a really expensive ice sculpture, and he looked like he was ready to kill me. Then when we got home, he almost did. I was with him for over six months and because I was stupid, clumsy, me I embarrassed him and he beat me bloody for it."

"Being clumsy shouldn't equal a beating. What happened?" Zexion said.

_Being clumsy almost always means some kind of punishment for me, what's he talking about?_ Shaking off Zexion's comment Demyx continued, "I managed to knee him in the family jewels while he was holding me down on a table punching my face over and over, and he let go of me, giving me enough time to run to our bathroom and lock myself in there. I still had my cell phone on me and I…I called the only person I could count on. I called Axel. I remember, after I hung up, I was…I c-cried so much for this guy that I thought loved me. But how could someone who loves you, hurt you so much for something you can't help. Clumsiness is just a part of me, if I could, I would've changed it for him. But it's just me. I cried even harder when he started beating on the bathroom door, screaming that he was gonna kill me. He ended up breaking the door down just as Axel arrived at the house.

"It's sort of funny now, I was scared to death back then, but now that I remember it, it was…funny. The door crashed into the bathroom, splinters flew everywhere. I was in the bathtub, just poking my eyes above the rim of it, and I could see him fuming in the doorway. Veins were popping all over his face and he was red with anger, and his muscles were bulging. I remember thinking 'I'm gonna die today.' He lifted his foot to take a step towards me and just before I coward deeper into the tub, I saw a flash of red fly past the door ramming into my boyfriend, and a huge crash as, I assume, they landed in my boyfriend's china cabinet.

"That flash of red, to me it was like a lighthouse for a captain lost at sea. Axel made it to me, and I knew I wasn't dying just yet. I stayed coward in the tub, while listening to Axel threaten, beat, scratch, bite, burn, and anything else you can think of, to my boyfriend. Axel had never liked him, and I guess he took it too far that time because, well I haven't seen him since that day, and I know it's because Axel told him never to come near me again, or, well I can only imagine, Axel likes to have fun with fire. There are many creative threats that I'm sure he came up with to keep the asshole away from me, and it seems to have worked. When Axel finished dishing out his can of whoop ass he found me in the tub and brought me home with him. At the time he still lived with his Mama, and she patched me up. My Mama, kicked me out, so Axel's Mom was, well she pretty much adopted me. When I got kicked out of my house because I told my mom I was gay, I went to Axel's crying.

"His Mama held me all night while I cried, and cried, and cried. His dad even hugged me before he went to work in the morning. I was eighteen. I was eighteen when my mom abandoned me, and a gained a new family. Axel's Mama is the best mom I've ever had. I don't know what I would've done without my family. I'd never been loved before I met Axel and his family, well, they're my family too. I know that my mom's, my biological mom's lack of love for me is the reason that I end up dating these guys that abuse me. I've never had a boyfriend who actually cared about me, and it's because I've always been searching for love that I probably will never have.

"I seriously doubt that." Zexion commented.

"You haven't met my boyfriends. There's only so many times that I can be treated like that, and continue my search. I'll give up eventually. I'm, I'm not what anyone wants, there's nothing remarkable about me, I'm just convenient and I'll do anything I'm asked to try to get someone to love me." Demyx paused for a moment and his eyes became wide as he thought about what he had just rambled on about. _This stranger doesn't want to know all of this. Why am I even telling a stranger this? Cuz you're nervous dipshit. Why am I nervous, I don't get nervous around people?_ "I don't know why I just told you all of that. I'm sorry. I-I talk a lot when I' nervous."

"You're nervous?" Zexion smirked.

"Um, I…I um…see I uh…" Demyx stuttered, and then whined at his miserable attempt to answer Zexion. This was just perfect. He had it all planned out, he was supposed to accidentally bump into the blue haired man and they'd hit it off. He wasn't' supposed to fall on his face, stumble over his words, tell his life story, and get caught stalking the gorgeous man.

"Careful, I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Zexion interrupt Demyx's painful stuttering. "Am I intimidating? You know you could probably kick my ass, right?"

"I would never kick your ass." Demyx mumbled while a smile spread across his face at the things he would like to do to that ass. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Demyx turned to see Zexion smirking at him with his visible brow arched.

"Are you back?"

"What?" Demyx asked, afraid he'd been caught.

"You looked like you went somewhere else for a moment. It looked like a happy place."

"Um…y-yeah." What was with this guy? Demyx never tripped over his words like this. Random, unseen objects yes, but words no. Demyx was usually flawless with words. It was a good quality to posses when you talk as much as he usually does. He truly had no idea what was wrong with him. When he realized that he was looking at the ground again, Demyx brought his head up and saw Zexion's luscious lips moving as he asked a question and looked expectantly at Demyx. "Oh…um, what?" He asked wrinkling his face in confusion.

"You went to that place again, didn't you?" Zexion asked with a bemused smile.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I asked if you were still nervous." Zexion restated his question.

"No, I'm, I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought." Demyx threw his head into his hands in frustration. He jumped when he felt two delicate hands begin to explore through the hair on the back of his head where the suitcase had hit him. Lifting his head up, he found Zexions stomach directly in front of his face. Demyx gulped. A few of the bottom buttons on Zexion's white button down shirt were open, revealing the gorgeous pale skin and some of the light muscles on his abdomen.

When Zexion took his hands out of Demyx's hair and brought them back down to his sides, the shirt closed and Demyx no longer had a view of that gorgeous skin. Still, he kept his eyes glued to the spot that had once beheld such a glorious sight. It had taken every ounce of his strength not to reach out and touch that ghostly flesh, while Zexion's hands ran through his hair. _Does he even know what he's doing to me?_

"Excuse me?" Zexion asked as he sat down next to Demyx again.

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

oOo

"Does he even know what he's doing to me?" Zexion thought he heard Demyx mutter, but he wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"Excuse me?" He asked, hoping the gorgeous blond would repeat his words. _Damnit._ He'd scared Demyx again. The blonde's face was turning red and he was getting that adorably nervous look again. After everything Demyx had been through, Zexion didn't want to scare him like this. It made him think he was more of an asshole that he already knew he was. "I'm sorry, I meant I want you to repeat what you said. I don't think I heard you correctly. I don't try to sound mean the time, it's just…I guess a part of me. I was born to be a dick I suppose." It was true. He didn't have any friends because of his abrupt nature. He spoke his opinions and thought without thinking about how it would affect someone else. And since he had no friends he had a serious lack of socialization skills.

He was still surprised Demyx was still sitting here. But he was also happy someone was talking to him, he Zexion, was being talked to. Okay, maybe you wouldn't call Demyx's nervous stuttering and rambling talk. But he hadn't run away yet, he was trying to talk, and that meant a lot to Zexion. It was the most words he'd ever heard spoken to him by someone other than his parents. It was seriously going to hurt him if Demyx gave up. He just wanted someone to love him, or just like him. And Demyx was just so sweet, and adorable, and Zexion didn't want him to be like everyone else, he really wanted Demyx to like him. He didn't know why it was so important, but if Demyx didn't like him he felt like…like it would actually matter to him this time. It hadn't mattered in school when he had no friends or at work where everyone hated him, but if Demyx didn't like him, he felt like his heart would break.

He shouldn't have gotten up to help the blond. He should have left him on the ground, and then he wouldn't be risking this heart break. Zexion knew he shouldn't feel like his heart could break into a million pieces because one person, one stranger that he randomly helped up one day didn't like him. It was ridiculous, and he should've just avoided the whole situation. And yet, if he could do it again, he would still help the blond. At first, while Zexion sat on the fountain side watching the crowd, it had been funny. The blond head was peaking just above the blurry gray heads. The blond head was the only head Zexion could focus on, maybe it was the extravagant mullhawk, but that was the only head he could watch as it shoved through the crowd frantically searching for something. And then it was gone, it was there…and then it wasn't. When the head didn't reemerge he became somewhat worried, which perplexed him a great deal, why would he be worried about a stranger? Nonetheless he was worried, so he put the book he had taken out, back in his jacket and rushed into the mad mob of people trying to get home from work, ignoring everything around them and only focusing on themselves and their destination.

When he heard a cry of pain, Zexion began to rush through the crowd, knocking down anyone who got in his way. Years of bullying had taught him how to not take shit, and these careless people were standing between him and the possibly injured blond. And being the asshole he believed he was, knocking someone down didn't faze him in the least. He knew what he wanted, he had his destination, and like everyone else, he was determined to get there. When he finally did spot the blond his body heated in fury, some bitch had her skinny little high heeled shoe, buried in his already bloody hand. Without putting much thought into the fact that it was a woman, Zexion shoved her away and glared daggers at her when it looked like she was about to reprimand him.

When she walked away Zexion turned his gaze down to the blond, and his heart melted in the loveliest light blue eyes he'd ever seen. The most adorable face of perfection his eyes ever had the opportunity to gaze upon. He immediately held a hand out to help the gorgeous blond to his feet, and his heart soar when a bloody hand clasped onto his. Anyone else would've slapped his hand away, but this stranger, this beautiful person in front of him, had accepted him. As soon as he had the bloody hand in his he examined it thoroughly, and decided that he needed to clean it off, so he dragged the blond to his spot on the fountain edge, and here they sat.

"I don't think you're mean. I think you're nice. You even helped me up when everyone else just stepped on me or hit me in the head with a suitcase." Demyx cutely rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Zexion. "I like you."

"Really?" Zexion almost wanted to cry. No one had ever said that to him before. His parents told him they loved him, but no one had ever simply said 'I like you'.

"Yeah, I really, really like you." Demyx said sounding more confident than he had at the beginning of their conversation. "Who wouldn't?"

Zexion put his head down. "No one likes me."

oOo

"Really?" Zexion asked. Demyx thought it almost looked like the blue haired man was going to cry. He didn't mean to upset him. People usually like it when you tell them you like them. Why had it upset Zexion so much?

"Yeah, I really, really like you. Who wouldn't?"

Demyx watched as Zexion dropped his head and looked away, "No one likes me." Demyx's heart broke for this kind man he'd just met. How could someone not like him? This man had been willing to help out a stranger; he'd gently held Demyx's hands in his smaller one's as he wiped the blood away. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion and let his own tears fall when he felt Zexion wrap his arms around him, seeking comfort he'd never had before. It reminded him so much of himself when he'd held Axel's mother for hours, crying about losing his mother.

He couldn't even begin to fathom why someone would dislike Zexion. Ever since the moment Zexion pushed that woman off of his hand he'd been nothing but kind and attentive. There were no rules that said he had to help him up or that he had to clean his bloody hands. He had even gotten up and checked Demyx's head when he had expressed his concern. This man deserved nothing but the best in return for his kindness. Demyx wanted so much to be the best. But he knew, Demyx knew he was anything but the best, he was nothing anyone wanted, and much more trouble that he was worth. Zexion deserved better than him.

Added to his amazing personality, Zexion was gorgeous. His voice was sexy, hypnotizing, and educated, his lips begged to be kissed; his blue eyes were an open book while his face only gave small hints as to what his true emotions were. His hair was silky smooth and sticking to Demyx's wet cheek. Zexion made Demyx's stomach flutter and sent shivers through his body. He made him feel special. Special in a way that none of his boyfriends ever made him feel. This feeling was even better than the feeling he had around Axel. It was indescribably wonderful. How could anyone not like the way this man made them feel.

Demyx placed his hands on Zexions shoulders and moved him so they were looking at each other eye to eye. Zexion's eyes didn't even have a single tear in them. It was like he had already given up and accepted the fact that no one would ever like him. It was upsetting to Demyx, he had to make this man realize how wonderful he truly is. "I like you Zexion, and I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't. You have the ability to make someone feel so…good."

"As far as I know, I've never made anyone feel good." Zexion responded nonchalantly.

"You make me feel good. It's a little weird, not the feeling, but the fact that I have the feeling, even though I've just met you. It's like…it's like I was missing something…like part of me was missing my entire life, and now I'm…complete." Demyx began to ponder out loud. Complete, that was it, that was the feeling. He never got it with his ex-boyfriends, he didn't have it with Axel, but the moment Zexion grabbed his hand, he felt complete.

"Complete?" Zexion asked. _Holy ice cream cones!_ Demyx stood up abruptly, causing his head to spin briefly, but he was in a hurry. He pulled out a piece of music paper and a pen from his hoodie and started to write the piece of music he had been unable to finish for years, as he sat back down.

oOo

"Complete?" Zexion asked in confusion. That's kind of how he felt, but he never expected to be able to make someone else feel that way. Then Demyx shot off the fountain bench, and Zexion's heart broke. _Of course he's running away._ How long had he really believed he'd stay? He should've known. Zexion let his head fall and closed his eyes to keep back the burning tears he'd never allow to fall.

Suddenly he felt the blond sit back down. Curiously, he looked up and found Demyx…writing. "Wh-what are you doing."

"I don't know, I just found the inspiration. I figured out how to end this song I've been writing for years. And, and, and I gots a title!" Demyx said excitedly as he continued to write his feeling into music. Zexion smiled. The blond was adorable. Seeing him so happy made him feel like everything was right in the world. If this man was smiling, what could possibly be wrong? The answer, in Zexion's mind, was nothing, because the only thing that mattered was this man's happiness.

Zexion watched as Demyx put the pen back in his pocket and lift the paper full of new music notes in front of his face to read it over. As his eyes wandered over the music his grin grew. When he finished he pocketed the paper and turned to Zexion. "It's perfect!" Then he grabbed Zexion's face with both of his hands and kissed him, on his gorgeous lips.

Zexion loved the feeling, but all too soon it was gone. When Zexion opened the eyes he wasn't aware he had closed, he saw Demyx looking nervous and somewhat ashamed. _Why? _Zexion thought._ Why are those lips gone? I want more._ Without putting much thought into his actions, Zexion mimicked Demyx's move and grabbed the blonde's head, crushing their lips together.

**AN: Yeah, I'm a day late, and once I hit 11 pages I decided that I'm making this a twoshot. I still have a bunch of stuff to type for this story, and I thought this was the perfect place to stop but it is not the end, there is more. Anyway hope you liked it.**

**There were a few titles I was thinking about for this story and it was decided that I would share them with you, so here they are:**

**The Happy Cow II, The Happy Cow: Complete, The Happy Cow: It was us, and The Happy Cow: Somebody to Love. **

**Thank you Bryan for helping me chose which title to use. ^_^**

**So if you liked this half of the story look for the other one, hopefully within the week.**

**Thanks for all Reviews, Favs, and Alerts.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here is Part 2, as promised, I got it uploaded within the week.

*Note: I did have it uploaded on time. But fanfiction wasn't working.

Word Count: 3,031

Total Word Count (both parts): 7,502

**The Happy Cow: Complete Pt. 2**

_Oh crap! What did I do? I don't even know if he's gay. Since when do you randomly kiss strangers?_ Demyx scolded himself as he dropped Zexion's face and pulled away. _That's something Axel might do, but I don't do that. Actually, Axel prefers licking, but that is not the point! I'm, I'm an asshole, I'm…_Demyx's thoughts were cut off when two delicate hands cupped his face and Zexion's soft lips crushed into his own.

_Whoa! He's not mad?_ Demyx quickly put one of his hands in Zexion's soft, silky, hair while the other hand rested on his leg, just above his knee. When Zexion's mouth opened Demyx gladly entered. He'd never felt something so right. It was perfect, and he, he couldn't even begin to imagine a better, more, more complete moment. He wished it could last forever, but his lungs were burning for air. He held out for a moment longer, before trying to pull back. But Zexion was having none of that, and his slender hands held Demyx in place.

When Zexion finally did pull their lips apart he rested his head on Demyx's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him like he was afraid it wasn't real and if he let go the moment would disappear like the last dream of the night. "Can, c-can you just stay, a little bit longer. Just stay like this for a moment longer." Zexion mumbled into Demx's shoulder.

"Only a moment? Cause, I kind of never want this to end." Demyx commented, as his finger traced a line down Zexion's spine and the other hand remained in his hair. "Really, it would be so…perfect, if this never ended. Would it bother you if I never let go of you?"

"No." Zexion smiled, an unseen smile, into Demyx's shoulder. "Demyx?"

"Yeah Zexy."

"Zexy?" Zexion wondered, but decided he really didn't mind. "Can I hear that song? My mom and dad own and instrument store, just down the road."

"I'd love to share it with you, Zexy!" Demyx beamed and stood up. He grabbed Zexion's hand and started walking towards the Happy Cow. "I gotta make a stop first. Is this like a date?"

"I think so." Zexion responded nervously. "Do you want it to be?"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Demyx was practically jumping up and down as he pulled Zexion through the crowd on the sidewalk. He smiled at the smaller man next to him while they waited at the crosswalk, "Zexy, you won't regret choosing me, I promise. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy." Squeezing the hand he was holding just a bit tighter, Demyx began to cross the street, with the blue haired man by his side. He hoped this lasted forever. True to his nature, he was already imagining his life with Zexion. In fact, he couldn't imagine his life without Zexion now.

He wanted to wake up every morning with Zexion next to him, to wrap himself around him at night. He wanted to make him dinner, make him smile, make him happy. Demyx wanted to love him for the rest of their lives. He imagined them spending evenings watching TV or reading books curled up together on the couch, and weekends hanging out with their friend, and going to movies. He wanted all that and so much more. He just knew, he could feel it this time, he and Zexion were meant to be together, and he was going to make it happen. Without Zexion, he didn't know if he would ever be happy again. There was just something irreplaceable about Zexion.

"You won't regret me either Demyx." Zexion smiled up to him.

"I know, I have a feeling about you." Demyx said as they approached the Happy Cow. "Wait right here Zexy. I have to tell Axel I'm not working tonight. It won't take long. Please don't leave."

"Oh, Demyx, I don't want to get you fired."

"No, no, I'm not supposed to be working tonight. I was just doing Axel a favor, but he'll understand, don' worry." Demyx placed a chaste kiss on Zexion's lips and dropped his hand before skipping into the ice cream shop. A huge grin was plastered across Demyx's face as he walked into the shop. Axel was looking at him curiously from the other side of the counter. "So his name is Zexion. He's got a sexy smart voice, he's even more gorgeous up close, his hair is silky smooth, his lips just beg to be kissed, and he's waiting out front to take me out on a date, so can I bail on you, please, please, please." Demyx desperately begged.

"Yeah, get out of here Dem." Demyx let out a happy squeal before running out of the shop to the lovely man awaiting him.

oOo

An excited squeal was the only warning Zexion had before a flying ball of blond energy pummeled him to the ground. "You didn't leave!" Demyx exclaimed before attacking Zexions face with tender kisses.

"Why would I leave?" Zexion asked from beneath Demyx, lying on the hard pavement. Did Demyx really think him so cruel that he would just leave him, Zexion wondered as he enjoyed the sensation of Demyx placing kisses across his face, leaving no spot untouched.

Demyx nuzzled his nose into Zexion's cheek before pulling away. "Most of my other boyfriends would leave if I took too long. It's just what everyone's done to me. Actually, my mom did that on occasion too. She left me at a store once because I stopped to tie my shoe. I ended up having to walk home, I think about 4 miles. So I'm just used to no one being there when I blink, they're just gone that fast." Demyx explained as he sat up, straddling Zexion's hips.

"I will always be there when you open your eyes." _Why would someone leave their boyfriend, their son? How cruel was that?_ He may be a bit new to this but Zexion could never imagine just leaving Demyx because he took too long. He could wait forever for Demyx. "You deserve better than that Demyx. I wouldn't leave you."

Demyx smiled before leaning back down and placing his lips on Zexion's. "That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever told me." He murmured against Zexion's lips. With a final lick, Demyx separated their lips, stood up, and held his hand out to help the other up. _How could anyone not completely adore this man?_ Zexion wondered as he took the hand offered to him and stood up. He was amazed even further when Demyx walked behind him and he felt him begin to dust off the dirt that had attached itself to his back. Every time he felt Demyx's hand gently sweep down his back shivers shot through him. It was just such a...nurturing thing to do. "I'm sorry about glomping you. I do that sometimes."

"I don't mind." Zexion smiled and grabbed one of the hands that were brushing him off. He held the hand in his own like it was a fresh egg he was unwilling to drop for fear of it shattering to pieces, then brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss along the top. He'd loved these hands since the first moment he had taken them in his own. Even bloody and bruised they had been soft and kind, and somewhat nervous. He traced Demyx's long fingers with his own and he just knew he had to see them move. He looked up from the hand and into Demyx's lust filled eyes. "Come on, the music store isn't far." Still holding his hand, Zexion pulled Demyx in the direction of his parent's store.

They walked hand in hand down the busy sidewalk, ignoring any and all unappealing glares, and immersing themselves in their own world, meant only for them. In their world they were alone on a beach, heading to their favorite spot where they would bask in each other's company. Finally they came across a brick building with a sign, decorated in music notes and that stated the stores name was "The Melodious Nocturne". After reading the sign Demyx spoke up, "I like that name."

"The Melodious Nocturne? My parents let me name the store. It thought it was pretty." Zexion opened the door and a bell jingled throughout the room. "It's just me." Zexion called in a voice louder than Demyx had heard from him since they met. "What instrument do you need?"

oOo

"What instrument do you need?"

"I wrote it for guitar and piano, so I'd prefer an acoustic guitar." Demyx said as he looked around the massive music store. He idly wondered how he'd never come across this place before. It had almost every instrument you could possibly dream of. It was heaven for Demyx. Zexion was watching him with a small smirk on his face as Demyx pranced over to the wall full of string instruments. They had everything, guitars, violins, violas, cellos, double basses, two harps, and Demyx had to slap a hand over his mouth when he saw his favorite chordophone, a sitar. This music store was by far, the best he'd ever seen. And then his eyes landed on an instrument he thought he'd never be lucky enough to see and he couldn't suppress the squeal emitted from his mouth. "Is that a kantele?" he asked Zexion as he was strolling behind the counter, smirk still in place at seeing Demyx's excitement.

"Um…yeah, I made my parents order one for the store. I wanted to hear it. I can't play it though; I can only kind of play the guitar and I'm very well trained on the violin." Zexion said as he pulled a beautiful acoustic, sunburst blue, guitar out from behind the counter.

"Oh my ice cream cones!" Demyx sprinted away from the kantele, towards the counter, Zexion, and the guitar that had just entered the scene. "Can I touch it?" He whispered. Zexion handed it over to him and Demyx held it like it was a dried up leaf about to crumble in his hands. He pulled the strap over his head and moved his lithe fingers across the neck while strumming, playing a random, simple, and beautiful melody while he got the feel for the new instrument in his hands.

Zexion had never seen anyone react this way to an instrument but he found it quite endearing, "I bought that for myself about two years ago. I love the violin but I was sick of taking lessons. I think I started taking lessons when I was four, so when I was eighteen I told my parents I wasn't going to take violin lessons anymore and that I was buying a guitar. I've been teaching myself how to play it ever since." Zexion informed Demyx.

"It's a beautiful guitar Zexy." Demyx commented as he continued to strum the instrument. "So you're good at violin? Cause I've written a few violin piano duets, and to be honest Axel sucks at playing both. It'd be nice to have someone play with me, who actually knows what he's doing."

Zexion smiled and nodded, "I'd love to play with you Demyx. Hey, do you want to see my violin?"

"You have it here!" Demyx's eyes grew in excitement. He wasn't sure why but there was something that greatly excited him when he saw string instruments. Of course he knew how to play many types of instruments but strings would always be his favorite, and it always gave him chills to be able to touch another one. Demyx was sure, considering he had a guitar in his hands and was surrounded by various other instruments, that he would overdoes on excitement the moment Zexion pulled out his violin. All these instruments almost made him as excited as Zexion made him, but they were still second to him.

"Well one of them anyway. My favorite one is here." Zexion answered as he pulled a violin case out from behind the counter. Demyx watched in anticipation as Zexion carefully opened the case revealing the most beautiful instrument he'd ever seen, other than his sitar. He carefully handed the guitar back to Zexion, who put it on a stand for safe keeping, and then Demyx looked at Zexion for permission. When He nodded Demyx gently reached into the velvet lined case and pulled out the dark blue violin. He allowed himself to stare at in awe for a moment and then he placed it on his left shoulder and pulled the bow out of the case.

"Zexy, can I play my song on this. I know I said piano or guitar, but I have this, this feeling, that the song won't be complete unless I play it on this violin, not just any violin, but this one." Demyx begged, praying he'd be able to use the gorgeous music maker in his hands.

"That's okay with me." Zexion gave his consent. Demyx beamed and let the music he'd completed only moments ago rush through him. Images of Zexion and his secretive smile, his delicate hands, his soft lips, their tongues dancing together, their hand exploring every inch of each other were running through his mind. The music poured out of him. Even if he wanted to stop , he couldn't, not until it was finished, not until it was complete.

oOo

Zexion listened in utter amazement at how wonderfully Demyx played. His fingers expertly moved across the violin neck in quick succession. He moved the bow across the strings with beautiful perfection and the result was the most heavenly music he'd ever heard. It made him want to throw himself over the counter and attach himself to the gorgeous blond playing his violin in front of him. A violin that he'd never allowed anyone else to touch, but when Demyx asked, he just had to see that smile, he had to allow it. Zexion was grateful that Demyx's eyes were closed as he took in his own music, because he was sure lust would be written all over the side of his face not covered by the curtain of hair, in a bright red marker.

He couldn't help the feeling that Demyx's music brought up in him. All the memories they'd made in the short amount of time they'd known each other came rushing back to him. Every touch, every word, every kiss, every small glance, it all came back. He just wanted to hold Demyx in his arms and never let go. He wanted to bring Demyx home to his parents and show them the amazing man that managed to make him smile, the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted, needed to spend every moment with this blond, making him smile, making him laugh, making him happy. He wanted to give Demyx the love he deserved and make him forget about all of his past abuse. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Demyx forever.

When Zexion heard a slight creaking of a door he turned to see his parents standing in the doorway to the back room. He attempted to shoo them away with small gestures but they apparently didn't get the message. Either that or they were too involved in the music Demyx was playing, which was quite possible.

Demyx finished the melody with a content grin, and finally opened his eyes. The blissful expression on his face turned to shock quickly as his eyes landed on Zexion's parents. "Um…hi." Demyx said, and Zexion smiled at the return of Demyx's nervousness. He was so cute when he adopted that bashful look and blush.

"Wow, Zexion never let's anyone touch Dexion." Zexion's mom commented.

"What?" Demxy asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"I named my violin." Zexion clarified, "Normally I'm the only one allowed to touch Dexion, but I trust you. Um, these are my parents…"

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Demyx greeted with a huge smile and an over exaggerated hand wave, "We'll be seeing a lot more of each other." His eyes then widened and he whispered loudly to Zexion, "I'll be seeing a lot more of them right?"

Zexion nodded and smiled, earning surprised looks from both of his parents, who had rarely seen him express any kind of emotion, "I hope so."

Demyx beamed and gently placed the violin named Dexion back in its case. "I like the song better on violin. I think I was right, that's the only way it can be played properly. Did you like it, Zexy? I couldn't have finished it without you. You made it complete, kind of the same way you make me complete."

"Aww," mom cried happily into dad's shoulder, "My baby boy's got a boyfriend."

Zexion put a hand in front of his mouth to cover his smile while he wrapped the other around himself. He stayed silent as his father dragged his mom back through the door and into the back room. When they had disappeared he turned back to the smiling Demyx. "I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, just like you're the most beautiful person I've ever had the privilege to meet. It made me feel like everything was okay and nothing could possibly be wrong, just like your smile. It made me tingle all over just like your touch, it made me complete, just like your kiss, just like your presence." Zexion responded as he walked around the counter and toward Demyx. "It was, it was…" giving up on words Zexion grabbed Demyx's face and brought their lips together.

He immediately gave Demyx access to his mouth and their tongues were dancing to Demyx's song. Zexion's body was tingling, his spirit was lifted. He felt a feeling that only Demyx could give him. His world was…it was complete. With Demyx in his arms, he could ask for nothing more, because he had everything.

When they pulled apart Demyx licked Zexion's bottom lip one last time and kissed the tip of his nose then finished Zexion's earlier statement, "It was _us_."

**AN: Well, I like how it turned out. I'm not sure which Happy Cow I like more, but i think this one turned out well. I have started writing "Other Side" again, for those of you who are interested.**

**For those of you who have no idea what a kantele is:**

A **kantele** (pronounced [ˈkɑntele] in Finnish) or **kannel** ([ˈkɑnːel] in Estonian) is a traditional plucked string instrument of the zither family native to Finland, Estonia and Karelia. It is related to the Russian _gusli_, the Latvian _kokle_ and the Lithuanian _kanklės_. Together these instruments make up the family known as Baltic Psalteries.

**.org/wiki/Kantele**

***Thank you for the help Bryan ^_^ always appreciated.**

**Thanks for all reviews and favs**


End file.
